The Heroic Villain or the Villainous Hero?
by Backgamman
Summary: As soon as the Beautiful White Mage finally agrees to go on a date with the Evil but UnExhausting Black Mage, she is kidnapped by a sinister Villain. Could this villain be even more evil than Black Mage? This is my first story, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 5 part 1

Ch 5 part 1

He wasn't about to give up. Only a few days after White Mage had finally given in and agreed to a date with the never ceasing Black Mage had this happened. Black Mage worked up his nerve and headed through the Gates of Hell.

He reached for the devilish handle with his left hand, concealing a knife with his right. As the door creaked slowly to life, he took one last look at the world around him, for he may never see it again. He looked to the left. A sunset. It was beautiful. Especially the reds. Someone would have loved it. Who was it? Someone he used to know. Who was it? It bugged him that he couldn't remember. Not that it mattered.

He looked away, and saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look. It was a small Ying Yang carved into the wall, with two small gems, a white gem, and a black one, wedged in their opposite sides. He remembered this symbol from somewhere. He had seen it before. It was in his head somewhere; he just had to search for it. Where better to start than the beginning.

End ch 5 part 1


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It was a lovely spring day. The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing, the birds were singing, and Black Mage was miserable. Not only did he hate spring days like this, with their liveliness, and happiness, and loch ness, but also White Mage had turned him down again. White Mage was the only woman that he had ever really loved. She was so beautiful. The blue pendant she wore around her creamy white neck set off the green in her eyes, which set off the red in her hair.

Just thinking about her made him babble. But he was upset. Maybe if he asked her enough she would say yes. First he would have to find her. He stood up, looked around, and started walking. He saw her sitting on top of a hill.

"White Mage?" he called, hoping for an answer.

"Ugh. What?" she replied, tired and frustrated, for she knew what was coming, and was annoyed with its constant onslaught .

"Hey, uh, you want to go out sometime?" he asked anxiously, hoping for more than the usual "heck no you perv."

"Black Mage?…How many times have you asked me?"

"Only three times… today" he looked at his feet

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" she asked

His face lit up "YES!"

"Will you keep asking me if I say no?" A nod came in return. "Well fine then. Yes, Black Mage. I would love to go out with you." She gave in, and made Black Mage the happiest thing alive. He jumped for joy, but in the landing, tripped over his feet, and rolled down the hill. White Mage smiled with embarrassment

Black Mage picked himself up, dusted off, gave a thumbs up to White Mage, then merrily skipped off.

"He never gives up, does he?" White Mage said to herself.

"Well lets hope he doesn't." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a tall figure draped entirely in black before she smelled something bitter, and passed out.

End ch 1


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

That night, Black Mage was preparing for his date with the voluptuous White Mage, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Well who could that be?" Black Mage said aloud. He opened the door and a herd of people barged in, all yelling loudly. "Woah! Woah! Woah! What's going on here?" yelled Black Mage trying to be heard over the calamity.

"Why'd you do it?" one person asked.

"Do what?" answered Black Mage.

"Why'd you kidnap her?" asked another person.

"Kidnap who?" Asked Black Mage, who was very confused.

"White Mage!" they answered

"White Mage has been kidnapped?" asked Black Mage.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked the people.

"No I didn't know! Why would I know?" asked Black Mage, still very confused.

"Because you did it!" the people answered.

"No I didn't! Why would I have?"

"Because she turned you into a newt!" Said one of the people.

"Hey, wrong story, buddy" said another one of the people. "Because you really like her and she doesn't like you!"

"For your information, she said yes today and I have been preparing for our date ever since!" defended Black Mage.

"Oh, well, good job, lad! I guess it wasn't you then." And with that, they all left, with their heads down, sulking, because they would have to spend their time playing Backgammon in stead of head hunting.

Just realizing what this meant to his love life, Black Mage cursed, then set out to get to the bottom of this.

?!!Scene Change!!?

"So you saw who did it?" Black Mage had decided to find out who had stolen his true love. When he found the sole witness, he began the interrogation.

"Y-yessir." The sole witness was a young boy, about yea high, so wide, and with that color hair. He had slipped away from his picnicking group to go to the bathroom when he saw the man take White Mage.

"What did he look like?" Inquisited Black Mage

"Well, he was tall, he wore a long black coat, and a black park ranger's hat."

"That's all you can tell me?"

"Yeah…"

Later that night, Black Mage consulted his "Handy Guide to Bad Guys" and found someone to that description named "Backgamman." Under his name was a short description: Very evil. Sometimes steals lady-types.

Scribbled under that was: possibly eviler than Black Mage. Location: "Gates of Hell" 42, East Pleasant valley,

"Well, that sounds like a nice challenge to me." Black Mage said to himself. He picked up his Bag of Holding, and set out to "The Gates of Hell."

End Ch. 2


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Pleasant Valley wasn't that far from Black Mage's house. It was only through the unenchanted woods and over happy hill. It was a two-day journey for any normal traveler. Sadly, (depending who you are) Black Mage was not a normal traveler. Having decided to take a "Black mage brand shortcut" the long journey took only half a day. Although this shortcut entailed blasting a hole through from his front door to the Pleasant valley, and destroying countless homes and habitats. But Black Mage was the bigger man, so he bit the bullet and did it, all to make this story a little shorter.

He met many angry people and animals, but Black Mage was not bothered for long, because they ended up with either as smoldering piles of soot, or with countless numbers of stab wounds in their heads, backs, and other vulnerable areas.

At the end of his brisk walk of a journey, Black Mage took a short rest at the top of the valley. When he had rested, he looked around. "What a strange place to put 'The Gates of Hell'"

He was right. The name "Pleasant Valley" suited this place. There were rabbits rambunctiously romping, and butterflies blissfully butterflying. Black Mage felt that he could stay there forever. He lay down, looked up at the sky, and he could feel his eyes closing.

Suddenly, Black Mage jolted up from his grassy bed because he heard rustling from behind a nearby bush. Two vines grew from the base of the bush.

Thinking quickly, Black Mage jumped back and shot two shafts of fire at the vines, which quickly shriveled up like burning hair.

He was brought back to earth by two more vines from behind him. He launched two more shafts, this time more powerful. The vines swiftly burst into flames, and the bush exploded in a small white flare, and in its place, was a small green imp. It jumped out of astonishment, then ran towards The Gates of Hell yelling " OH CRAP! He's here! Gotta warn the boss!" but in a high squeaky way.

Black Mage's jaws dropped in surprise, but he picked himself up, and chased the imp. "I guess this is the right place then…" Black Mage said to himself.

Off in the distance, a rabbit in a coat said to himself after seeing two running figures "And I thought _I_ was hurried!" then pulled out a pocket watch, inspected it, then hurried off saying "OH! I'm late…"

End Ch. 3


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The sun was setting as Black Mage reached "The Gates of Hell." He knew he was expected, and knew he was not welcome. It didn't matter to him. He was rarely welcome where he went.

As if on queue, "Hey! You're not welcome here!" Black Mage turned around to see a man in a yellow raincoat, his large hands out in front of him were glowing.

Black Mage tensed for battle "I sort of figured that."

"If you can beat me, though, I will give you the key to the gate."

"There's a lock?"

"OFCOURSE there's a lock!" his hands burst into flame.

"Oh… If I get the key will I be welcome?" Black Mage asked sarcastically while pulling out two knives.

"No." The two lunged at each other. Knives clashed with hands, sparks flew, and It was pretty cool to watch. Tired, the two fighters backed up to observe their enemy, more specifically, for a weakness.

Black Mage spotted two yellow balls on the hands of his enemy, from which the flames seemed to be flowing. Well, Black Mage though to himself, that's as good a spot as any…

With one hand, Black Mage threw a ball of fire as a decoy, and with the other hand threw his knife.

His raincoated enemy blocked the fire, but did not see the knife coming towards him, which soon embedded itself in the ball on his hand. When flames stopped coming out into his hand, he looked at his hand confusedly. Flames shot out of the ball onto his face, and his body soon combusted as well. He ran around comically, flaming and all. A large white key fell out of his pocket as he ran towards the nearest stream. Black Mage picked it up and calmly unlocked the door.

End Ch. 4


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Ch. 5, part 2

"What the CRAP! That still doesn't explain the Ying yang!" Black Mage yelled after his flashback. "I went through nine pages of flashbacks for NOTHING? What a waste!"

Not really, the rest of us reading the story now know what the heck you were talking about originally.

"What?! The Narrator? What the heck are you doing here?"

I'm getting you back on track, you stupid ass. Now go through that door and save your lady-friend and get your date!

"HOT TRAMP! You're RIGHT! I must have forgotten about that for a minute!"

No kidding. I said sarcastically. Black Mage opened the door and headed inside.

End Ch. 5


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Black Mage peered through the door, but couldn't see anything, for it was pitch black.

"Come in, Black Mage! I have been expecting you!" The voice came from deep within the cave. He had no choice. He went inside. The door creaked closed behind him. Torches prang to life, lighting up the room, and exposing a long corridor. Black Mage walked down the long corridor. At the other end of the corridor stood another door blocking his way.

He reached for the knob, the door opened, and he stepped through. Through the door, on the other end of the room was a throne and a pedestal. As he stepped closer, he saw a large black figure perched on the throne, and White Mage lying on the pedestal. "So you finally came?" asked Backgamman.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Black Mage angrily.

"The same reason you sacrifice little children." chuckled Backgamman.

"Then you chose your hobby well." Returned Black Mage.

"Shall we dance?" asked the major fiend.

"We shall." Answered the lesser fiend.

Black Mage lunged forward, slicing with his knife. Backgamman jumped back and blocked with a game board. He quickly followed up with a barrage of dice and small black and white game chips.

They hit their mark and exploded on contact. Black Mage chuckled, and copying his enemy's form, let loose a barrage of knives. Backgamman created a magic mirror; the knives redirected and penetrated the floor. Backgamman smiled evilly. He screeched to a halt near the knives, placed his hands on the ground and yelled "Board FLIP!" He grasped the ground and pulled it up, creating a tidal wave of earth and debris. Thinking too slowly, Black Mage cast featherfall, and was flung againts the wall and bounced off. He stood up and dusted himself off.

Before he knew what was happening, Black Mage felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He spun around to see Backgamman, still holding his Backgammon board. Before he had a chance to recharge from using his attack, Black Mage decided to end the battle.

"SNAKEDOKKEN!" and with that, snakes shot from his hands. Backgamman tried to block the onslaught with his arms, but to no avail. The snakes wrapped around his arms like grapes around a pole. He was unable to move freely, which left him open to nearly any attack.

By button mashing, Black Mage sent out an attack that was never seen before. To Backgamman, it looked like the five on a dice. Not exactly sure what he had done, Black Mage looked closely. He had launched four knives in a square, and in the middle he had shot a pillar of water laced with electricity.

The knives caught the cuffs of Backgamman's sleeves and pants. The sheer force of the knives threw him against the wall, where the knives planted firmly. He wasn't going anywhere soon. The water slammed his stomach with as much force as a fire hose. Water splashed all over him, weakening his skins' resistance to electricity. The electricity slammed into him like a train. Fried beyond reason, He forced out a "You win" then passed out.

As Backgamman lost consciousness, White Mage regained consciousness. She looked up at Black Mage and smiled.

End Ch. 6


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Having defeated the evil Backgamman, Black Mage finally got his date with White Mage.

They didn't have another one, but White Mage harbored much kinder feelings for him afterwards.

Because Black Mage hadn't finished Backgamman off, he knew that his foe would come after him, stronger and more evil than ever.

He knew this, but he lived in peace with confidance that if Backgamman ever attacked him, he would kick his lily ass.


End file.
